1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a protective container for young plants, and more specifically to a packaging device enabling the storage and transport of such young plants, as well as their protection once they are planted during the most vulnerable period of their lives.
The invention especially applies to vines, but generally speaking, can also be applied to all plants or bushes, whether fruit-bearing or otherwise.
2. Discussion of Background Information
FR-2,643,786 discloses a device of this type, provided with a sleeve comprising two portions, the lower portion adapted to be at least partially submerged in the soil and enveloping the root ball of the plant as well as the plant, and the upper portion arranged so as to provide free access within. The material of said sleeve being rigid enough so that it acts as a support
Such a device has proven, over time, despite its undeniable qualities of efficiency especially as regards the protection of the plant, both before and after planting, to be inadequate from some aspects such as ease of implementation and use, and resistance to some types of attacks, especially as regards shocks due to contact with vineyard plow guides.